


Tease

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Allll of the boy sex, Bandom - Freeform, Fed up Brian, Love, M/M, Non-graphic fingering, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Real Tags, Some of them anyway, Teasing Jimmy, a7x, battle of wills, boy sex, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Damn Gates, what’s got you all worked up?”  Brian’s voice was a low growl when he answered, eyes never leaving their target.  “Jimmy.”</p>
<p>Sometimes Jimmy is a fucking tease.  Luckily, Brian knows how to deal with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure Vesta46 would technically count as a co-author, but she definitely helped spawn this. It was a mentioned thing way back when but in the course of chatting and teasing this got fleshed out just enough to send my mind running. I honestly didn't think it would be done this fast. I started it this morning after the conversation.
> 
> So I hope she, and of course everyone else, likes it! My thanks to her. I super love comments and feedback. They help my crazy mind stay interested in writing more (smutty) things. So here's to page three! Wheee.
> 
> By the way, very alive Jimmy, if the relationship didn't point that out.

The air felt thick. Close and humid. It wasn’t still and it wasn’t quite quiet. Then Jimmy groaned, breaking any illusion of tranquility. God, he was hot. His head rolled from one sided to the other, restless as his hips shifted. Brian was settled between his legs, pressed close to keep his thighs pinned wide, three fingers inside of him, sliding and twisting and _stretching_ -

But he’d been there for close to twenty minutes now. He’d clearly gone past ‘considerate preparation’ and into ‘fucking torture’.

Brian, the bastard, was stretched over him, one hand firmly wrapped around and pinning both of Jimmy’s wrists over his head. It kept him from squirming too much. But also gave Brian more control, allowing him to draw out the exploration of his bandmate’s familiar body, to enjoy the tightness around his fingers and the noises he made. And of course, to keep from finding himself pinned to the floor instead, flipped by an impatient drummer.

Because if Jimmy had his way, he’d absolutely roll the smug asshole and fucking _take_ what he wanted. What he’d been craving all night.

~*~

They’d been at a friend’s pool party, the best way to relax on a warm, Southern California evening. They’d all been there, with a handful of other close friends, talking and grilling and laughing. Enjoying the good company. 

Jimmy had caught Brian’s eye more than once, grinning secretively at him while easily holding conversations with others. He was baiting him with those twinkling blue eyes, the low slung swim trunks, Brian just knew it. Teasing.

It didn’t help at all when he’d jumped into the pool. Others had been drawn in after him of course, shouting and splashing. But when Jimmy had popped up, slicking his hair back, water running down taut, pale skin and ink, he’d been staring right at the guitarist, tongue chasing a droplet of water over his lips.

Brian had been careful to avoid the water after that. There was no telling what he’d do if he got his hands on that wet skin, no matter who was around to see.

Matt had found him, glowering like a gargoyle, leaning against a corner of the deck, arms crossed and eyes fixed on the drummer, watching him leap and dive through the water. The larger man slid a friendly arm around his shoulders, immediately noticing the tense muscles and rigid posture.

“Damn Gates, what’s got you all worked up?”

Brian’s voice was a low growl when he answered, eyes never leaving their target. “Jimmy.”

Matt glanced at the pool, dimples flashing as he grinned. “Yeah? I thought I saw him eye fucking you. What’re you gonna do?”

A dark smirk twisted the guitarist’s lips. “Take him home. Pin him the fuck down. And fuck him ‘til he screams.”

The vocalist made a low, appreciative noise in the back of his throat, letting his wide hand skim down Brian’s back. “You two are a couple of hot motherfuckers, you know that?”

Brian chuckled, relaxing minutely to lean into Matt’s side. Despite Jimmy’s needling, trying to get under his skin, he loved hanging out with his friends. He held out as long as he could, trying to talk to a few other people, but his attention was more on Jimmy than anyone else.

A gesture from the pool drew his attention once more and he saw the drummer slide a hand down his own body; innocent looking to others maybe, rubbing at an itch?, but his eyes were again fixed on Brian and when those long fingers dipped under the water, Jimmy’s lips parted in what was clearly a silent exhale. Brian didn’t stay much longer after that.

Swim trunks didn’t hide boners and he was going to end up with an epic case if he continued to watch Jimmy in the pool. He made his excuses, gave a couple of hugs and caught the drummer’s eye, twirling his keys around his fingers, making his intention to leave obvious.

Jimmy just grinned, hauling himself easily out of the pool, waving and shouting his goodbyes to a chorus of good natured insults. Scooping up his towel, not bothering to put his shirt back on, he trailed behind the guitarist, trading words with a few people on the way out. They all seemed to think he had to go because Brian was his ride. A convenient assumption he let them believe.

The ride to Brian’s house was mercifully short. But even so, Jimmy was already half hard when they pulled into the driveway, bulge hidden under his towel. He slid smoothly from the black car as soon as it was in park, glancing back over his shoulder as he made for the front door.

He had to wait for it to be unlocked, but being the first one there allowed Brian to crowed up close against his back to reach the knob, shoving them both through the threshold as soon as it was open.

The guitarist slammed the door, leaning back against it, gaze hot and intense. “You. Are a teasing asshole.”

Jimmy smiled, shoving at the towel around his hips, skimming his trunk down with it to let them drop, suddenly bare and still a little damp in Brian’s livingroom, all long limbs and miles of shining skin on display. “Not teasing now.”

“No. Now it’s my turn.” And with that, the guitarist was on him, wrestling his lanky form to the floor.

Jimmy grinned ferally and tried to bite at Brian’s shoulder, but the move was dodged with practiced ease. He pulled his knees up and back, opening himself easily, settling once fingers began to trace around and press in, already slicked (Brian and his damn lube stashes). 

But he began to squirm as it dragged on. Hissing and arching, trying to get more, get the thick pressure that he wanted, the deep slide that would bring him the relief he longed for.

~*~

And thus, he’d found himself pinned to the floor, forced to let the guitarist have his way. He still hadn’t given in, wriggling his hips, cursing Brian’s determined slowness. Finally he growled, trying to arch his hips up.

“’m ready, you fucker. I’ve _been_ ready. _Fuck_ me, you dick. Please!”

“I’ve been ready too. Watching you run around the pool, shooting me those looks. And then getting in the water? Low blow. Staring at me while you ran your hands down your chest and under the surface. Did you touch yourself Jimmy? Right there, in front of everybody without them even knowing? Do you know how fucking hard it was not to pop wood?”

Jimmy licked his lips, unable to keep from smiling at the picture present to him, despite the guitarist’s lingering annoyance. He shifted his hips again, trying to roll them back onto the fingers inside, to draw them deeper. “Fuck yes, I did. Wished it was you too, squeezing my cock.”

The words gained him a growl and a thrust of those fingers, making him arch into them, head tipping back as he gasped. “Yeah, Bri, please.”

He could never, ever deny Jimmy something he truly wanted. Even if he was resolute on teasing, the pleading voice and wide crystal blue eyes would break him. So he compromised with himself.

Sliding his fingers free, he managed to grab the lube and slick his cock one handed, jaw muscles clenching at the sensation of touch after being so long ignored. He lined himself up, then gripped Jimmy’s hip with his free hand, never once letting the drummer’s wrists go, slowly, slowly pressing in. He pushed until he was fully seated, until he was entirely engulfed by that glorious tight heat, closing his eyes for just a second to savor it.

They opened again when he pulled back, hips arching like he was going to thrust in hard. And then just… stopped.

The long moan Jimmy had let out when Brian had pushed in, finally giving him when he needed, turned into a groan of an entirely different sort, frustrated and disbelieving as he went still, just the head of his cock inside.

“Oh, you cock sucking _bitch_.” He bared his teeth at the guitarist, thrashing as well as he was able, pinned down and pinned open. He wanted to be that way? Fine. Two could play this little game.

Brian’s smug smirk, the one that had spread over his lips at Jimmy’s outburst, faltered, then crumbled. Jimmy had gone tight around him. Tighter than he normally was, tensing his muscles and rippling around him, tempting and perfect and- He couldn’t stop the instinctive snap of his hips, burying himself with a hiss, shuddering and fighting himself, trying not to come on the spot.

Jimmy let out a ragged shout, curling one long leg around Brian’s hip, trying to draw him deeper. “Fuck- _yes_!”

He couldn’t just sit there. His control was shot. So he let his body have what it was crying for, sliding back to snap his hips forward again, no pausing this time, just quick hard thrusts. He let his head hang forward, mouth open as he panted, a rough groan shaken out of him.

“ _Fuck_ , Jim-“

“Yeahyeahyeah, come on Syn, you fine ass motherfucker-” There might have been a laugh somewhere in those words, delight and pleasure, but it was destroyed by Jimmy’s groaning, the breathiness that had snuck in with Brian owning his body.

He rolled his hips back, trying to get him that much deeper, to change the angle just enough to get the guitarist to strike that perfect spot. But every time he shifted, Brian moved a little with him. It took him five tries before his addled brain realized that he was doing it on purpose.

Focusing enough to glare, he met the dark, dark eyes looking up through long lashes. His expression slid into something like a snarl.

Brian didn’t have the breath to chuckle, but he felt a deep sense of satisfaction. Tease him all night and get away with it? Not fucking likely. He knew each time he came close, brushing by that spot, Jimmy’s abdominal muscles twitching, the hot walls around his cock tightening in anticipation. But he didn’t give it too him, always just a little off, not quite there, watching as the drummer’s body wound tighter and tighter.

It took longer than he thought it would before Jimmy gasped out a choked sound, arms flexing as his body fought, trying to blindly get what Brian was withholding. His voice was thready when the words came, thin and a little wavery, showing just how on edge he was.

“Fuck- fuck please. Brian, please, come on I need it! If you don’t give it to me, you fucker, I swear to _Christ!_ \- fucking _please_!”

No one could combine pleading and threatening quite like The Rev.

Brian was slipping. He knew he didn’t have long. But he was going to make the most of it, work Jimmy up until exploded. And then watch as the gorgeous fucker under him fell apart. 

He added what little speed he could muster, muscles straining, skin slipping over the drummer’s with the sheen of sweat covering them both. He had to grit his words out, force them from a throat already scratchy from the noises dragged out of him.

“Yeah? You gonna do something about it? I’ll tell you what you’re gonna get. Me. Fucking you into the goddamn _floor_. Until you can taste my fucking cock in your _throat_. You wanna come Jim?” A desperate, affirming noise broke from the drummer, but it didn’t stop Brian’s words. “Then you’re gonna come with just my dick. No hands. N- _uh_ -not one hand on your cock. You’re gonna come with me so deep in you, you’ll feel it for _days_.”

Jimmy was gasping for breath and shaking his head by the time Brian finished, writhing under the guitarist. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t- he couldn’t-

And then finally, Brian shifted just enough to find that perfect angle and it _was_ enough. Three hard thrusts, sharp and straight to his prostate and Jimmy was coming, face twisted with the intensity, mouth open as he wailed, high and broken, relieved and blissful.

His entire body jerked and arced as he came, hips just touching the floor, the rest of his body one graceful, taut arc to his shoulders, head thrown back. The first pulse of pearly white actually reached his throat.

Brian only had a moment to appreciate the sight, the perfection of it, of Jimmy, and then his cock was being squeezed so tightly it nearly hurt, milked and gripped and- He almost fell forward with his last thrust, trying to get as deep as he physically could, voice a hoarse yell as he came, breath hitching it something that sounded like sobs.

His entire body twitched with each pulse and by the time they slowed and finally stopped, he felt wrung out and hollow. 

Jimmy had already relaxed back to the floor and he followed heavily, ignoring the drummer’s grunt as he landed on him. He didn’t move. Didn’t think he could. All of his limbs were tingling and he wasn’t entirely sure if they were real yet. His grip had slackened and Jimmy stretched his arms, working out the strain of the long held position before curling them tightly around the guitarist, clutching him close.

Brian buried his nose in that long neck, sighing shakily, letting heavy lids close.

“Fuck. Maybe I oughta' tease you more often.” Jimmy’s voice was wrecked.

Snorting softly, Brian gave the skin under his mouth a halfhearted nip. “You better not, you fucker.”

Jimmy let the leg still draped over Brian’s hip slide down, gliding intimate and soothing over the guitarist’s thigh and calf. “I love you, ya know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too.” Brian’s tone sounded petulant, but Jimmy could hear the warmth behind it and he smiled.

“Shower?”

“Fuck moving. Nap.”

Jimmy huffed. “Nap then shower?”

“Fine. But nap first.” Brian’s voice was slurred, clearly already on his way there.

Jimmy sighed in weary contentment and closed his eyes to follow.


End file.
